


Caught

by SiriusBlacksCellMate (OhLovelyRose)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Reader-Insert, This is basically porn with a light smattering of plot, You get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to relax. </p><p>He can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

You entered your tent after an exhausting, unbearably long day working outside. The sun was a couple of hours away from setting, though it was the middle of the summer so you were guessing it was about seven PM.

 The heat of the day added to the fire you had been tending to cook the food for camp Jaha, meant bad news for your comfort throughout the workday. Your back ached and your clothes were covered in soot and ash. Sticky, sweaty,  and gross wasn’t your ideal situation to be in when you wanted to relax so you decided to clean up.

You took your clothes off, standing in the middle of your  medium sized tent, walking to the water-filled tub on the floor and grabbing a cloth and soaking it, before gently starting to scrub your skin clean, starting with your face and moving down. 

Once you were done, you sat, then lay back on your wider-than-usual cot.

You rummaged in your bag, finding a clean shirt, pulling it on before plopping back down.  Instead of putting on pants, you felt a short, pleasant draft come through the slight opening in the tent and you enjoyed it, so you forwent the trousers. You did though, pull on some underwear. 

You were laying on your bed, trying to fitfully read a book that Jasper had found for you, "Hatchet" by Gary Paulsen it read. A real interesting read, but it wasn't what you needed in that moment.

Thinking about the book, got you thinking about the person who got you the book.

Jasper....

That silly boy.

With his oversized goggles and unruly curls. His laughter and the way he felt every emotion with every part of his being.

The way.... when he seemed relaxed all of his limbs seemed less gangly, more ....flowy? Like a graceful willow. 

The way when he was happy, ecstatic even, he seemed to go into overdrive.

You were in awe of him. You were attracted to him.

You could grow to love him.

But you were on the drop ship with the first 100. 

You saw the way he was infatuated with Octavia.

You saw him kiss Maya. Cry over her corpse. Scream and cry over her.

Fight with his best friend over her.

The biggest fight stopped he and Monty from talking for two weeks.

That was a year ago and Jasper hasn't looked twice at any girl since.

You don't think he'll ever get over her and it made your heart hurt, but you've accepted it. 

You were fifteen when the drop ship landed, same as him, and you've exchanged words a handful of times.

You were allied with Clarke from the very beginning, never letting Bellamy remove your wristband. Searching for her friends. For Jasper. You went through it all.

It wasn't all because you carried a torch for the gangly limbed tree of a boy, it was because you cared for them all. You wanted your people back on the ground.

You groaned, kicking your blankets to the ground and sighing in exasperation, before you realized exactly what you needed.

Your hands made their way down between your legs, pressing between your legs, through the fabric of your underwear. Your fingers brushed across your clit, pressing against it and sending slight, soft shivers of pleasurable anticipation through your body. Slowly you began to increase the pressure against that one spot, rubbing your fingers over your throbbing clit again and again, your back arching off the bed as your other hand went to your mouth, your teeth digging into the fleshy skin of your palm, stifling the soft, whining moans trying to escape your throat. But it wasn't enough. You practically tore your underwear off, tossing it to the foot of your cot and replacing your fingers. You rubbed circles around your clit, your hips bucking against your bed. You could feel your body, your impending orgasm making your legs shake oh so slightly, and you let out another soft stifled moan before hearing the flap of your tent open.

“Hey Y/N-” 

You sat up immediately, just to see a blushing Jasper stood in front of you. 

“Oh my goodness, Jasper!"  You cried in embarrassment, covering your face with your hands, one of which was still slightly damp with your own juices.

'Why me?' You thought miserably.

“This isn’t what it looks like?" You tried, chuckling awkwardly. You weren't sure what to say to make this better. You weren't sure if anything could make this better.

“Woah y/n. It’s okay. I get it. We’re stuck down here, we’re teenagers, we’re stressed pretty much all the time,”  he reassured you. 

“I didn’t mean for anyone-you, to see this.”  You were blushing furiously, your face feeling as if you were on fire.

“I can imagine,” He chuckled slightly, and you felt almost mortified at the way his eyes traveled across your exposed body.... But what was that spark in his eyes? 

“But it’s okay. I’ve had a couple near misses like that.”

“I’m so embarrassed.”  You sighed, pulling your sheet around your body for some form of modesty.

“Don’t be, actually… I have an idea. I don’t know if you’ll like it.” His lips were curved into an almost mischievous kind of grin, almost.... Seductive?

“What is it?” You asked, peeking between your fingers curiously.

“Well I mean.... you seemed pretty near done. when I so rudely interrupted... and I probably ruined the moment, so how about you let me make it up to you?” He suggested quietly, his trademark goggles nowhere to be seen, you you had an unobstructed view of the wolfish, predatory look upon his face. He was slowly walking across the short distance between the bed and the entrance of the tent, and you felt a pulse right near your very core.

“I’m not sure I follow…”  You said this quietly, though you knew exactly what he was suggesting and you pressed your thighs together in anticipation, your hands dropping from your face.

“Just lean back...” he said, and you obeyed, slowly laying back and relaxing your body, watching him approach. "...And let me do all the work."

 His warm hands pulled your thighs apart with no resistance, and they move down towards your heat.

 His thumb brushes across your clit and you tilt your head back in delight, your hips bucking up slightly of their own command. He stroked up and down your slit several times, soaking his finger in your steadily flowing juices, before slowly pressing a finger into your tight, virginal hole.

You arched your back in pleasure as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of you, his thumb pressing against your clit, rubbing circles around it, and before long, he added another finger, his hands matching the rest of his body with long, skilled fingers. You could feel the ecstasy building up inside of you, your lower abdomen seeming to burn like a coil of heat, winding tighter and tighter, preparing to snap.

 He slid his fingers in and out of your core, a third finger sliding in with little difficulty as he surprisingly replaced his thumb... With his mouth. 

Jasper's lips wrapped around your clit, his tongue laving across your slit, and his fingers started to thrust in, rougher this time, and your hands went to his hair, your face turned to the pillow behind your head and you screamed your way through the climax the feeling- and the sight- of him between your legs did for you.

As you came, he slowed down the movement of his hand, helping you to ride out your climax for as long as possible,

 When he removed his fingers, you pulled his hand to your mouth and you licked and sucked on each of his fingers, looking satisfied.

“Was that okay?” he asked tentatively, looking up at you through thick, lowered lashes.

Your answer was to pull him in, pressing your lips against his, your fingers tangling in his unruly curls and pulling on them roughly, before letting go, pulling away from him and grinning, nodding slightly.

“Well that’s good....” he chuckled. 

"...Stay?" You whispered, and the look of overwhelming relief that seemed to wash over him was tangible.

"Oh thank God. I was afraid you'd tell me to go float myself and leave." He muttered, pressing his lips against your neck and kissing it gently.

You both lay there for a few moments, maybe 15 minutes, his torso over yours, a blanket over your bottom half, before he felt you go rigid beneath him.

"Y/N?" He inquired, sitting up and looking down at you worriedly. You sat up too, pulling the blanket up in some semblance of modesty again.

"Jasper... I'm going to say this, and I'm going to say it once. I like you. Like.... Like you. Not just sexually but romantically and I can't do this if all you want is to fuck me. If that's all you want from me you can get up and leave and we'll pretend this never happened." Saying this was hard, but it was true. You couldn't raise your eyes to look at him, but when you felt a hand on your chin, you followed it's direction, looking into his eyes as he answered.

"Y/N, I have liked you ever since I lay eyes on you in that dropship. Ever since you risked your life in Mount Weather to protect everyone." 

"What about Maya?" You accused, and he looked guilty. 

"I liked her too, and she liked me. Feelings aren't a crime, are they?"

You shook your head that no, they weren't. 

"But if we're doing this, we aren't just having sex, we're in a relationship, public. No secrets. Okay?" You were still looking at him, and he nodded fervently, reminding her of a puppy. 

An albeit attractive one at that.

Is that weird?

"Jasper Jordan, will you go steady with me?" She asked, quoting an old movie they used to watch on the Ark, and he chuckled.

"Y/F/N Y/L/N, I would love to."

You squealed in surprise when he then pushed you to the bed, kissing your face all over, before pressing his lips against yours, which started a soft, but somewhat comfortably lazy make-out session.

The both of you took the time to explore each other's mouths, tongues brushing, sliding, searching pleasantly.

Until they were interrupted.

"Holy SHIT I told you that she was into you!" 

"Monty!" Both lovers groaned, laying their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes, laughing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you'd like me to advance on this! Make real multi-chapter story, or even just the reader returning the favor.


End file.
